Love Is Not a Fight
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: AU. When their marriage is on the verge of divorce. What can they do to make it right again? ONE SHOT


**Love Is Not a Fight**

**AU. When their marriage is on the verge of divorce. What can they do to make it right again? **

**A/N: Sam and Andy have three kids**

**Milo (6)**

**Charlie (3) **

**Alice Jill "AJ" (1)**

**THEY ARE FROM MY OTHER ROOKIE BLUE FANFICS. I DON'T OWN ROOKIE BLUE. ENJOY!**

_(Two nights before)_

_He asked me if we are getting divorced" He said out of the blue. She was perplex _

"_What did you tell him?" She asked_

"_I told him not to worry" He said. When she bit her lower lip thinking he asked "should he be worried?" 'I don't really know' she thought _

Those words lingered in her mind now. She couldn't get over the idea of having to even consider not answering him.

Work was no longer fun; they constantly avoided each other and barely spoke. Traci pulled Andy away from Dov and Chris, "This is got to stop Andy" Her friend said worriedly "you can't no longer put Swarek on ice, that's not how it works"

Andy was grateful her best friend was always there for her, but this wasn't really her business and she was really annoyed "I don't expect you to understand Trace, you and Jerry have the perfect marriage, me and Sam, well that's another story"

"But it doesn't have to be" Traci said placing her hands on her shoulders "It is not just about you and Sam, what about the kids?"

Andy bit her lip "What happened?" Traci tried to read her expression "Milo heard us fighting and then asked Sam if we were getting a divorce" Traci's face saddened.

"What did he tell Milo?" there was no doubt this was worse than she had thought. Andy shrugged.

"He told him not to worry" Andy said "and then Sam asked me if he should be worried and I didn't say anything, I just stayed there as an idiot "does this mean I want my marriage to be over? How could this happen Trace, we've just had a baby, she's not even 2"

"A lot of things can happen in a short time Andy" Her friend said gravely "so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know" she said in defeat "I guess I have to talk to Sam, but we can barely say anything to each other without yelling"

"just sit him down, try to stay calm" Traci said slowly "And don't let the worse of Sam Swarek to get lose cause it's not pretty" she said trying to light up the mood "Jerry and me could take the kids so you have some alone time"

Andy breathed deeply. She did want to get things straight with Sam, see where they stood and what they would do next. This couldn't go on. It was consuming both of them and putting a toll on their kids. She found Sam packing his stuff ready to go home. "Hey"

He lifted his head to look at her "Hey, I'm on my way to pick the kids up" He tossed his bag over his shoulder "see you later"

"Sam" She said quietly. She reached for his arm before he could walk away "we need to talk"

He looked deeply into her eyes and rolled his eyes "Sorry, time is on the line, I don't want to be late, you know how the daycare lady gets if you don't pick the kids on time"

"Please Sam" she said calmly "we really need to talk, Traci has offered to take the kids tomorrow, can we talk then?" He examined her face. It was tired and sad from the lack of sleep that came from having 3 young children.

"Fine, I'll cook" and with that he walked away, well, it was a start.

**Love is not a place****  
><strong>**To come and go as we please****  
><strong>**It's a house we enter in****  
><strong>**Then commit to never leave****  
><strong>"you kids be good" Andy said handing the baby to Traci. She gave her best friend a grateful look the kids waved at her until she lost them out of sight. She closed the door behind her. The house was quiet. Sam was in the kitchen making dinner as he had said.

"Hey" He said with a smile "Hope you are hungry" ' god she had missed those dimpled smiles' it made her want him so much right that moment..

"Yeah" she said simply "What are you making?" it smelled amazing. All he cooked was always so good.

"Here" He said carefully giving her a mouthful of Spaghetti sauce. She opened her mouth slowly as it was hot. He smiled when she closed her eyes in delight. He noticed a drop of sauce on her lower lip and cleaned it with his index finger.

"Perfect" He went back to cooking. Had there been a spark right there? They ate in silence as if they didn't want to get to that rocky topic.

"It had been a while since we had had the chance to do this" Sam said coolly "it is kind of nice"

"It is" she agreed "Sam… I think we should really talk about what is going on, where are we?"

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow "we are right here"

"You know what I mean" She said "don't play smart Sam, this is serious"

"I know it is" He said in regret "I don't really know, I mean, work has been crazy, and with the kids and all, we've just become someone we are not"

"I agree, it would be easier if you weren't working for Guns and Gangs" She could see him tense "I barely see you anymore"

"I made all the changes when I took that job to be closer to you" Sam said defensibly "It almost makes Frank go bunkers" He grinned at her. She smiled back "but my job is important Andy, it is important because I make this city safer so the kids can grow up in a better place"

"I just wish you'd never taken it" She said sternly looking away from his face "it's just not who you are"

"I thought you said I was Guns and Gangs last time I was under" He said "I love my job Andy"

"but you loved your old job too" She said gravely "and I know you love your family more than your job" she stated "or am I wrong?" He did want to answer but then what he was about to say was too horrible. He enjoyed being at the office more than back at home with all that was going on. Was he turning out to be just like…. Callaghan? A workaholic? A selfish and complete ass?

**So lock the door behind you ****  
><strong>**Throw away the key****  
><strong>**We'll work it out together****  
><strong>**Let it bring us to our knees****  
><strong>"of course I do" He said sitting up straight "How could you even ask me that?" They stayed quiet for a while. Both had stopped eating "I don't want to argue, not tonight" Andy said but Sam just grinned. "Just give us one night of peace"

"Fine" Sam said dropping his arms to the side "I'll do the dishes" she simply nodded and continued eating. This hadn't gone as planned.**  
><strong>**Love is a shelter in a raging storm****  
><strong>**Love is peace in the middle of a war ****  
><strong>**And if we try to leave, may God send angels to guard the door****  
><strong>**No, love is not a fight but it's something worth fighting for****  
><strong> 

"Sam" Shesaid sweetly "I'm sorry" He raised an eyebrow. They were now at the living room. He was lazily going through the channels "I didn't mean to argue"

"Come on McNally" He said without looking at her "It wouldn't be you if you didn't argue, then I would be worried, really worried" He smiled at her. She sat next to him awkwardly "what are we going to do?" His face was full of pain when he turned to look at her.

"I don't know" She bit her lower lip nervously "I think we should just take some time to think" Sam's face hardened. Was she suggesting they took a break? Those never worked out in the end. He should know.

"What are you saying?" He asked swallowing hard. She could see the fear in his eyes "I guess I'll be sleeping here tonight then"

"Sam" She said reaching for his hand. This was starting to drive her crazy, why had he given up that easily? Maybe he did want not to be married to her anymore. "I didn't say that"

"Yeah well you kind of implied it" He said tensing by her touch "it's fine, really, me sleeping here sounds good, I could use the space"

"Why are you so okay with this?" She asked frantically "I don't understand"

"You said no arguing McNally" He said standing up "I'm just playing by your rules" And he just left her there alone. Tears were streaming down her face quietly.**  
><strong>**To some, love is a word****  
><strong>**That they can fall into****  
><strong>**But when they're falling out****  
><strong>**Keeping that word is hard to do**

She found him in the bedroom. He was about to take a shower. She knew he had received a call from work and now he was storming out "where are you going?"

"There was a breech" He said taking off his shirt "They need me to go"

"What about tonight?" She asked sadly "I thought tonight was about setting things straight and at the first opportunity you are bailing on me? Really mature Sam"

He was taken aback "I thought we were done"

"Does it look to you that we are done?" she inquired angrily "This hasn't even started" He walked closer to her, tossing his shirt to the bed. The water was already running in the bathroom

"Well I don't know what else to say Andy" He said rising his hands to prevent her from interrupting "I love you but this just is not like it was, the spark is gone"

She was in the verge of crying "I don't want this to end Sam" He watched but didn't move "I love you, please don't leave me" That was it, she had started to beg. He held her slowly moving to wrap her arms around her body. He was warm and stronger than she remembered, , maybe he had been working out.

"it's not going to, at least I don't want to, that's why we need to think things through Andy, before we do anything stupid and I think I should sleep on the couch tonight, not that I don't want to share my bed with you, but I don't want to push things or they'll get worse"

"I need you" She said moving closer to him. Her body pressed against his "please don't go" He leaned to kiss her slowly on the lips before she was trying to part his lips for entrance. He allowed her gladly and she hungrily explored his mouth. Their tongues fiercely fighting each other for control. She didn't even notice she had started to move her hands through his bare chest. And he had begun to take care of her shirt.

"What are we doing?" she asked groaning when he began to kiss her neck and trailing kisses down her body.

"I don't know" He muttered against her skin "I have no idea". Neither did she.**/**

**Love is a shelter in a raging storm****  
><strong>**Love is peace in the middle of a war****  
><strong>**And if we try to leave, may God send angels to guard the door****  
><strong>**No, love is not m a fight but it's something worth fighting for**

They ended up panting, wrapped in each other on the bed "What did we just do?" She asked looking up at him

"Beats me" Sam said running his hand through his face "But it was awesome"

"That it was" She smiled leaning her head on his chest "it had been a while, I'd missed it"

"Me too" He said tiredly "But I still think we should take some time to get to know each other again" She gave a sad glance. She thought this had made all better. Clearly she was wrong. Suddenly a thought popped to her mind. Was it possible there was somebody else? **  
><strong>**Love will come to save us****  
><strong>**If we'll only call****  
><strong>**He will ask nothing from us****  
><strong>**But demand we give our all****  
><strong>"so what happened?" Traci asked the next morning before shift "did you guys talk?" Andy smiled mischievously "What did you do?" Her friend asked in shock

"We kind of got carried away" Andy said frustrated "and we sort of slept together"

Traci's face lighted up "that is so great!" I am happy for you guys, way to go!"

"Yeah it was amazing, better than I remembered, but then he went on and spent the night on the couch" Traci raised an eyebrow "I know, right?" Andy said frustrated "he said we should take things slow"

"Why would he say that?" Traci asked perplex "you guys are starting to work things out right?"

"I think that maybe there is something he's not telling me" Andy said in a broken voice "Maybe he's found someone else, and that's why he's spending so much time at work" Traci couldn't believe her ears. Was Andy actually suggesting Sam was cheating?"

"Oh no dude" she said rising her voice "I wouldn't put Sam Swarek and cheater on the same sentence"

"That's why I thought when it happened with Luke" Andy said distractedly "and looks how that turned out"

"You can't seriously be comparing Sam to Luke, he's the father of your kids Andy and he's crazy about you" Traci said in disbelief "he's the good guy"

"Maybe there's something wrong with me?" Andy suggested. In that moment they saw Jerry, Oliver and Sam pass by them, Sam gave her a look and then turned away.**  
><strong>**Love is a shelter in a raging storm****  
><strong>**Love is peace in the middle of a war****  
><strong>**And if we try to leave, may God send angels to guard the door****  
><strong>**No, love is not a fight but it's something worth fighting for****  
><strong>"so what happened?" Oliver asked Sam "are you guys all over each other again?"

Sam smiled widely "we had a thing last night"

"You're kidding?" Jerry asked "as in a good thing?"

"Awesome thing" Sam said "but I still slept on the couch" Jerry and Oliver looked at each other.

"Why would you do that?" Jerry asked outraged "are you messing with me Sammy?"

"Nope" Sam said coolly "I just think we shouldn't rush things if we want hem to work out"

"Don't you think you are making a big mistake Sammy brother?" Oliver said patting him on the back "you and McNally, you are it" where they? He didn't even know anymore, maybe she was just as confused as he was. Then he just remembered it was Andy he was talking about and by the look she had given him earlier she was overthinking things. May be worse than he had imagined, but what?**  
><strong>**I will fight for you****  
><strong>**Would you fight for me?****  
><strong>**It's worth fighting for****  
><strong>"Hey" Sam told her sweetly "Ready to go home?" Her shift was over and he had taken the afternoon off. She nodded

"Yeah" she said putting on her shoes. He watched as she did so "didn't you have to work?" Sam shrugged.

"Just figured we could go to the Penny before we go home" Sam said coolly "Maybe get a drink?"

"I'd like that" She said smiling widely "I could really use a drink"

"That's what I thought" Sam flashed his dimples at her "shall we?" He offered his hand and pulled her closer to him when they walked out of the station and into the truck "so where are we?" Sam asked as he drove. Andy bit her lip. It was obvious she couldn't just ask him if he was cheating on her so she just smiled.

"You tell me" She said squeezing his hand "Are we working to make this marriage better?"

"Yeah, I just realized you are certainly worth fighting for McNally, even if living with you is already a big challenge" She gave him a disapproving look and then smiled. They walked into the bar as couple again, but was peace going to last? They were just in a battle at a time.

**One shot guys! Song is from the** **FIREPROOF OST… I JUSTI LOVE THAT SONG! PLEASE REVIEW! YOU LIKED IT? HATED IT?**


End file.
